Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing social network service and for setting relationships between users of mobile terminals.
Discussion of the Background
In a conventional method for establishing relationships between users, a user may need to access a server through his or her user terminal, input information on another user that the user wishes to build a relationship with as an online friend, for example, a telephone number or an identification (ID), through the user terminal, and send the information to the server. The server subsequently requests the other user to confirm acceptance of the relationship using the information on the other user and sets the relationship between the users based on a result of the request.
That is, the user may need to undertake a series of processes, such as accessing the server for provision of the information on the other user that the user wishes to set a relationship with and the server searching for the other user for acceptance, causing an inconvenience and involving costs and a great amount of time for providing of the information and acceptance.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0888632 discloses an apparatus and a method of a mobile terminal for driving an application using an inertial sensor in which a signal corresponding to a change in a state of the mobile terminal according to movement of the mobile terminal is generated and is used as an input signal to drive a preset application in the mobile terminal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a system and a method for setting a relationship between users effectively.